


Mate For Life

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Mating Season, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/> Characters: leo<br/> relationship: Leo/reader<br/> Request: Hello! Do you write smut?If you do, could you write a Leonardo x Reader smut? Leo could be in his mating season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate For Life

You walked along the sewers, your mobile in your hand as a torch.  
Leo had texted you asking you to come down and see him. It was strange since most of the time, he would ask you to come see them all, but today he just said him. You approach the entrance when your phone started to vibrate, Leos name popping up.  
Swiping the answer button, you raise it to your ear.   
“Hey, Im just outside.” You keep walking, thinking that he was wondering where you were.   
“No, [y/n]. wait there. I’ll be out in a second.” Leo sounded a little irritated which was never a good thing. Agreeing to wait, you hang up and lean against the wall.   
Perhaps he had had another argument with Raph which had escalated? No, Raph would normally storm out in a rage, never Leo. He would go to the Dojo and meditate.   
You really had no idea why he would be upset.   
Hearing footsteps, you glance up and see Leo walking towards you, his fists clenched and his eyes on you.   
“Leo? You okay?” You walk up and meeting, placing your hand on his elbow to try and comfort him.   
“Yeah, just the others came back early. Can we go to yours?” His voice was a little gruffer than normal, meaning there was something wrong or on his mind. So you just nodded and walked along with him in silence.   
It was a horrible silence and you hated it with a passion. Leo would normally ask you how your day had been and how you have been and now he was storming in front of you.   
You got a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach that he was angry at you. You went over everything you had done in the last few days since you had seen them all.   
Then you realised that you hadn’t seen them in a while. Spliter had said to you that the boys were going to be very busy and that you should come down. You had totally forgotten.   
Before long, you were at your home. It was dark out so you were able to go in the front door with Leo. You struggled with your keys a little and ended up dropping them. As you bend down, you heard a low moan from Leo, making you jump and straighten up and shakily unlocked the door.   
You hurried in the door and allowed Leo to follow you in.   
You turned away to lock the door when you felt a pair on lips on your neck and hands on your hips.   
Letting out a shuddering breath, you felt Leo kiss up and down your neck, leaving goose bumps into his wake.   
“Leo?” Your voice trembled as he hummed against your skin, to show he was listening.   
“Wh-what are you doing?” You bite your lip a little, turning your head so you could see his face.   
You had always had feeling for him and you know that Donnie knew about them but something about this felt fast but right. You had always imagined that if Leo was to ever have feelings for you back, he would sweep you off your feet like the hero he aspired to be.   
“What do you want in a mate, [y/n]?” leos voice was low and a little husky which made your knees tremble.   
“What do you mean?” You half moaned, your head falling to the side to allow him better access.   
“Ive always thought that you wanted someone who was strong, a leader, someone who can protect you.”   
“Yes, but I also want someone whos loving, caring, who truly loves me.” You turn your head to look up to Leo, your eyes searching his for something to confirm he wasn’t just going to use you.   
“I truly love you.” He whispered, looking down at you with those piercing blue eyes. “Ive loved you since the first moment I saw you. Ive tried to ignore it all, tried to push these feeling to the back of my mind but I cant. I cant resist you any longer and if you would have me, I want you to be my mate.”   
You twisted in his arms, wrapping your own around his neck to pull him down into a passionate kiss. You felt the muscles on the back of his neck tighten then loosen as he kissed you back, matching your emotions and more. His hands slid up and down your back, gradually getting lower and lower until his fingers brushed against your ass. All too quickly, they were gone, as if he was testing how far he could go with you.   
You had loved him for a long time now and if he wanted to go all the way with you, you had no problem with it. You had dreamed about the moment since you had first met the blue masked turtle.   
Mind racing with passion, love and desire, you ran your hands down his shoulder, along his arm and reaching behind you so your hands were on top of his.   
Moving his hands down your back and encouraged him to squeeze your ass. He let out a low moan into your mouth and just as you moved your hands away, you were being lifted and pinned against the wall of your hallway. Gasping a little, your arms and legs wrapped around Leo as his lips left yours to nip and suck at your neck.  
Biting your lip, you fight the urge to moan loudly, especially as your core was now rubbing against his plastrons.   
“Don’t.” Leo grunts, biting a little on your neck.  
“Uh?” Not trusting your voice, you just managed to moan a response and no more.   
“Don’t hold back any of your beautiful noises, or I will be forced to punish you.” As if to make his point stand out, he bit down on your neck, a little harder than before.   
His words combined with the bite made you let out a long moan, your eyes dropping closed so you could focus on him.   
One of his hands moved up the front of your body to rub your breath through your top, making you gasp a little. You smirk a little.   
“How would you punish me?” You moan in his ear, feeling Leo shuddering a little as he tries to keep his composure. It was hard enough for him to keep it a little show without ripping off your clothes and taking you right then and there. But to hear such words fall from your perfect lips would drive him over the edge.   
“I’ll bend you over and spank you.” He growled in your ear, biting the lob while his hand squeezed your ass to emphasise his point.   
Moaning, your head falls back, allowing him better access to your neck.  
“As much as im enjoying this, Leo. I don’t think we should do this here.” You felt his whole body tense before lowering you back to the ground. As he pulled away, you saw the pain in his eyes as he glanced at you then looked away.   
“Im sorry, [y/n].” He bowed slightly before turning his back to you and going to the door.   
You reach out and grab his hand, giggle at the fact he had misunderstood what you were saying. Although, it was nice to know that if you did decided to stop or say no, he would stop there and then.   
“That’s not what I meant, Leo.” You bite your bottom as he looked at you, the confusion obvious in his eyes but a slightly spark of interested. You pulled on his hand, guiding him to your bedroom.  
You lead him in and close the door. Turning, you saw Leo taking a seat on the edge of your bed, his eyes on you.   
You walk over to him, your hips swaying. You loved the way his eyes darted down then back up your body like you were a goddess. You could see the pure love in his eyes for you and that only made you love and want him more.   
When you were in front of him, his hands gripped your hips, his thumbs pushing up the bottom of your top. Your bed was quite low so he leaned forward and pressed gently kisses to your stomach. As he moved up, he pushed your top up till it hit your chest. You smile at him and decide to help him by pulling off your top off, leaving you on with your bra on.   
Leo pulled you closer so you were between his legs as his lips kissed between your breasts while his hand slipped around and undid your bra. Within seconds, your bra fell off your shoulders so you threw it to the side, barley getting Leos lips away from your skin for long enough.   
His hands ran over your breast, giving them a playful squeeze so you moaned a little, your hands running from his head, down his neck then back up.   
His hand ran back down your side and you felt him hook his fingers in your trousers, pulling them down with ease, along with your underwear.   
You stepped out of the clothes, kicking them to the side as you turned your attention back to Leo. Looking down, your cheek burst with red as you saw his throbbing erection pushing up him black underwear.   
Smirking, you kneel down and hook your fingers around the waist band, looking up at Leo with pleading eyes. His eyes were half closed as his mouth hung open a little. He pushed himself up and allowed you to pull them off.   
Licking your lips slightly, you lean forward and playfully lick the tip. Glancing up, you see Leo staring at you but his mouth was pressed together.   
Wrapping a hand around his shaft, you smirk up at him.   
“Don’t hold back on any noises, or ill be forced to punish you.” You then take the tip in your mouth. Leo let out a low and long moan was you started to move your hand up and down with your mouth.   
His hands were in your hair as he moaned your name as though it was the last time he would say it.   
Slowly, you built up speed.   
“[y/n], I need you.” Leo grunted, his hips buckling a little but you knew what he meant. Leaning back, you let go of him before kissing up to his lips. As you did, Leos hands pulled you on to his lap so you were straddling him.   
His hard member was pressed against you entrance, rubbing and creating friction in the best way.   
You moved your hips a little, hearing a low growl from Leo but all you could do with kiss him as you lower yourself onto his member.   
You threw your head back as he stretched you the most pleasurable way. Leos lips were on your neck in seconds as he gave a small thrust of his hips.   
You look at Leo, seeing his eyes on you, watching your every movement. Pushing yourself up, you lower yourself back down, both yours and Leos moans of pleasure filling the room. You repeated the motion again and again, speeding up till you were bouncing hard on him. Leo was unable to hold back as he gripped your hips and took you by surprise when he spin you around so you were lying further back on the bed and he was on top.   
He smirked at you before starting to thrust into you, matching the speed you had been going at before.   
Your eyes rolled back into your head as you tried to keep your sanity. You could feel a knot in your lower stomach tightening.   
“Leo, im so close.” You moan in his ear.   
Leo pulled back and moved your left leg to hook it over his shoulder, hitting a spot inside you that made you lose your mind.   
“Me, too, [y/n].” Leos eyes bore into yours as he smirked down at you. “I want you to cum for me.” He growled. His command was all you needed.   
Your orgasm claimed your body in the most violent and pleasurable way.   
Leo couldn’t contain himself as his thrusts became uneven and he came while moaning your name.   
For a while, you both lay there, basking in the glory of your orgasms. Leo pulled out and crawled to your side.   
Pulling back the covers, you push yourself under them then offer Leo the spot beside you, which he took. His arms wrapped around you and pulled your against him, kissing the top of your head lovingly.   
As you drifted off to sleep, the last words you heard were Leo, mumbling how much he loved you. Of course, you returned them.


End file.
